River Flows In You
by Tch0upi
Summary: Après avoir couché avec Sasuke par erreur, Naruto se remémore leur premier trimestre, qu'il avait passé à observer le jeune garçon de loin, à la fois fasciné par sa beauté mais frustré par son comportement froid. Bercé par la musique et par les doux sentiments qui l'habitent, Naruto replonge lentement dans le passé afin d'y redécouvrir le garçon qu'il aime... NaruSasu. Lemons.


Auteure : Tch0upi.

Titre : River Flows In You

Disclamer : Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Rating : M

Couples : Naru/Sasu.

* * *

 **River Flows In You**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il était encore tôt, pensa-t-il de suite, puisque sa chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il ferma les paupières, n'ayant pas envie de forcer ses yeux à voir quoique ce soit – qu'y avait-il à voir, de toute façon ? Il voulait plutôt connaître l'heure puis se recoucher ensuite.

Il se tourna paresseusement, lançant son bras vers sa table de nuit. Sa main se posa sur une surface et sa paume tâtonna, à la recherche de son portable qu'il posait là à tous les soirs avant de dormir. L'objet escompté lui tomba bien vite sous la main et il l'approcha de son visage afin de distinguer l'heure. En plissant les yeux devant la luminosité très claire qu'il avait oublié de diminuer, il constata qu'il était 4 :10 du matin.

En reposant son téléphone et en grognant doucement, il se retourna pour continuer à dormir. Cependant, sa jambe, en se réinstallant, frôla… une autre jambe. Qui n'était pas sa deuxième. C'était… chaud et… étranger. Le blondinet rouvrit brusquement les yeux, fixant le noir, ses billes bleues semblaient luire. Venait-il de… _réellement_ … toucher une jambe ?

Le jeune homme se redressa tout doucement. Il tenta de mieux voir, puis il souleva légèrement la couette pour apercevoir, tranchant sur ses draps orange clair, une chevelure noire. Les nombreuses mèches cachaient le visage, mais il distingua les formes concrètes et les contours d'un corps fin. Bordel de merde ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il avait ramené une fille hier soir ? Il avait baisé ? Il ne se rappelait pourtant de rien !

Choqué, Naruto s'assit rapidement puis descendit du lit. Il frissonna au contact froid du sol sur ses pieds, et s'empressa de chercher ses chaussettes et son caleçon. Une fois un peu plus habillé, il alluma une petite lampe et ouvrit les rideaux. Dehors, c'était encore la nuit, une vague lueur de clarté au loin s'approchait avec l'aube. Ensuite, il se mit à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre, n'osant regarder son lit, de peur que cette femme se réveille. De quoi avait-il peur ? De son identité. Hier, et il s'en rappelait très peu, avait eu lieu la cérémonie du mariage de la sœur aînée de Kiba, Hana. Il s'était un peu saoulé pour l'occasion, sachant qu'il n'avait pas cours le lendemain puisque c'était un samedi. Enfin, « un peu » étaient de biens grands mots. Maintenant qu'il essayait d'y repenser, il avait du mal à se revoir rentrer chez lui. Il avait quelques flashs, dans lesquels il voyait… Mais que voyait-il dans sa mémoire embrumée d'alcool ? Il y avait un visage… doux et fin… un visage de garçon… Ça ressemblait à…

À Sasuke ?

Naruto s'arrêta et fixa son lit, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Pourquoi diable se souvenait-il de _Sasuke_ , hier soir, à cette fête, plutôt que de la conquête qu'il avait ramenée pour assouvir ses pulsions ? C'était insensé…

Soudainement, Naruto eut très chaud. Il ravala sa salive. Les cheveux noirs, le corps fin… Non, impossible. Il fallait que ce soit une femme, là, dans son lit. Il n'accepterait jamais que ce soit… Non ! Non, non, non et _non_ ! Il n'avait _pas_ couché avec… _lui_ !

La panique le submergeant, Naruto se mit à trembler férocement. Ses jambes le guidèrent jusqu'à son lit où il se réinstalla, à sa place. Lentement, il se pencha et souleva une nouvelle fois la couette, mais un peu plus, afin de voir si c'était bien un corps de femme ou d'homme. Oh, mon Dieu, songea-t-il en apercevant la peau d'une blancheur… familière. Très familière. Et si… ?

Il retira de plus en plus la couverture et, finalement, le corps bougea. Deux bras se serrèrent contre un torse et il frissonna, tout recroquevillé. Naruto, en voyant le torse plat et les muscles un peu trop fermes pour être féminins, ainsi que l'absence évidente de poitrine un tant soit peu développée, relâcha la couverture et ferma les yeux en retombant assis vers l'arrière. La couleur des cheveux et leur longueur, la silhouette, la couleur de la peau… C'était…

— Non… souffla-t-il.

 _J'ai couché avec Sasuke Uchiha._ Il se prit la tête avec ses mains. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Il n'était pas… gay. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il s'intéresse aux hommes, même en étant ivre, même dans son état le moins lucide. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour des seins et des formes rondes, il n'avait d'envie que pour des femmes, bon sang ! Et pire, il avait fallut que sa seule expérience avec un homme soit avec Sasuke Uchiha, le pire d'entre eux. Le pire type du collège (1). Un gars qu'il ne supportait pas et qui ne _le_ supportait pas.

Il avait couché… avec… Sasuke.

Une minute s'était écoulée mais Naruto, immobile, ne revenait pas de son choc. Désormais, il n'avait plus du tout envie de retourner dormir. Et si l'autre garçon se réveillait avant lui ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Que se diraient-ils ? Est-ce que Sasuke était également bourré la veille ? Naruto se demanda un moment comment il devrait réagir si Sasuke était complètement sobre hier soir. Et s'il avait pris avantage de son état ? Naruto écarquilla les yeux : il avait été violé ! Il allait serrer les poings et courir étrangler le jeune homme endormi quand une pensée lui vint : non, Sasuke n'était pas du genre à faire ça. C'était Naruto le pervers. C'était lui qui couchait à droite et à gauche sans se soucier de rien. Sasuke était plutôt du genre prude et coincé. Naruto se demanda même un instant si Sasuke avait été vierge avant-hier soir, avant leur… nuit de folie. Et s'il avait été le premier partenaire sexuel de cet enfoiré d'Uchiha ?

Il demeura longuement dans ses pensées, retournant avec nervosité s'asseoir sur le lit, le plus loin possible du corps complètement détendu et inconscient. Quelques heures plus tard, il avait fini par se rendormir. Il fut brusquement réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Affolé et étourdi, il le prit et répondit.

— Hnnnmmm… mouais… ?

— _Yo Naru'._

— Hey Kiba…

— _Woooah._ _T'as l'air malade comme un chien à t'entendre. Ça va ?_

— Euh… Non… Pas vraiment, en fait.

Naruto balança son portable sur le matelas et courut à la salle de bain de sa chambre en sentant une vague de nausée l'envahir. S'écroulant à genoux devant la cuvette, il vécut ses premiers instants de son lendemain de veille. Quelques minutes plus tard, il retourna dans sa chambre, reprit le portable en réalisant que le lit était vide… Se pouvait-il qu'il ait… _rêvé_ ?

— Désolé, mec, j'ai… j'suis allé vomir, grommela-t-il.

Il entendit un rire à l'autre bout du fil.

— _Toi, t'as bu comme un trou hier soir._

— Pire que ça.

— _Pire que ça ?_ s'étonna violemment Kiba.

— J'ai… j'ai… Oh mon Dieu, c'est…

Il se frotta le front puis se passa une main dans les cheveux en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Ce serait trop beau. Le lit du côté où Sasuke se trouvait tôt ce matin à son premier réveil était parfaitement fait. C'était totalement le style de ce maniaque de ménage de faire le lit. Quand est-ce que Naruto faisait son lit ?

— _Naruto, arrête de me faire languir. Quelle connerie t'es allé faire encore ?_

— Encore ? Comme si je ne fais que ça !

— _T'en fais beaucoup ces derniers temps._

— Bon ça va.

— _Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Tu peux me le dire à moi._

— J'ai baisé Sasuke Uchiha.

Sa déclaration avait agi comme une bombe. Il n'entendit pas une réponse de Kiba. En fait, il n'entendit rien. Pas même la moindre mouche qui vole. Il eut le temps de réfléchir. Même dans son état il réfléchissait ! Lui qui était connu pour être un joyeux luron qui préférait faire la fête plutôt qu'étudier. Il avait la réputation d'un fêtard, et ses notes plus souvent basses que dans la moyenne le faisaient souvent passer pour un idiot fini — ce qui, d'ailleurs, donnait bien de la matière à ce bâtard de Sasuke pour le descendre et se moquer de lui, mais certes, passons. Oui, Naruto eut le temps de réfléchir. Et oui, son meilleur ami Kiba avait raison. Il en faisait des conneries. Il en faisait beaucoup. Mais celle-ci, c'était sans doute la pire.

Quand Kiba revint de son choc, il l'entendit crier :

— _T'as fait_ _ **QUOI**_ _?_

— J'ai couché avec lui, je l'ai sauté, on s'est envoyés en l'air, voilà ce que j'ai fait ! Il était dans mon lit quand je me suis réveillé et… la chambre pue le sexe. Je doute qu'on se soit seulement… embrassés. On n'a rien fait de sage, crois-moi.

— _Mais Naruto… avec_ _ **lui**_ _? Je ne savais même pas qu'il était à la fête._

— Sakura a dû l'inviter, j'sais pas ! Elle a encore le béguin pour lui j'imagine.

— _Et comment tu sais que c'est pas lui qui t'a baisé ? Peut-être qu'il t'a violé ?_

— Hé, hé ! _Je_ ne me fais pas violer ! Jamais ! Et puis, mon cul se porte très bien, merci de t'en faire. Il est absolument hors de question que quiconque soit au-dessus avec moi au lit. Tu me connais, j'suis un dominant né, un alpha, t'entends ?

Kiba émit un nouveau rire, moqueur cette fois.

— _Ouais, ouais, j't'entends très bien. Mais, vieux, tu dis toujours que t'es un hétéro né. T'es à cent pour cent pour les seins et les chattes. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

— C'est pas de ma faute si ce crétin a un visage de fille ! Bourré comme je l'étais, j'ai sûrement pas fait la différence.

— _Naruto,_ soupira Kiba. _Le gars a quand même un pénis… Tu veux me faire croire que tu t'en es pas rendu compte ?_

— J'étais _vraiment_ bourré. Et j'ai dû le prendre par derrière, j'ai pas remarqué.

— _Arrête, Naruto. Je sais que t'es un tout petit peu gay quand même._

— Quoi ? se vexa le blond.

— _Notre première année de fac. Tu le trouvais de ton goût, non ?_

— Ça n'a pas duré. Et je t'avais demandé de ne plus jamais me le rappeler !

Le ton de Naruto était dur et bas.

— _Tu veux me faire croire que t'avais oublié ? T'avais le béguin pour lui à l'époque. Un béguin assez persistant._

— La ferme. C'est un idiot. Je suis passé à autre chose. Mais c'est vrai qu'il a l'air d'une fille, donc je suis quand même hétéro. Pur et dur.

— _Ouais, ouais, admettons._

— Bon… Je te laisse. J'ai un lendemain de veille à subir pour le reste de la journée.

— _Allez, remets-toi vite, on a un examen final lundi._

— Bordel… inutile de me le rappeler…

Kiba rit dans le combiné et Naruto raccrocha en rechignant après son « crétin de meilleur ami ».

Il se retourna sur le lit, fixant l'endroit où il avait couché avec Sasuke. Sa première année à la fac. Quel désastre, ce temps-là… La première fois qu'il avait rencontré le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il l'avait trouvé… fascinant. Étonnant. Et magnifique. Il se rappelait qu'il n'avait pas pu le nier. Mais les deux jeunes hommes ne s'étaient jamais bien entendus.

Mais aujourd'hui, trois ans plus tard, il avait couché avec lui.

Naruto poussa une plainte quelque part entre douloureuse, plaintive et désespérée, puis se laissa crouler sur le lit.

 _Vie de merde…_

* * *

Lundi arriva et Naruto déboula dans les dortoirs comme s'il avait été éveillé pendant un millénaire sans avoir pu dormir ne serait-ce qu'une nuit. Il ne donnait pas tellement d'importance à son apparence normalement, mais ce matin, il avait dû passer une heure devant le miroir pour essayer de dompter sa crinière blonde qui, après un weekend à faire la fête et à se dessoûler, malade dans son lit à se tourner et à se retourner, était vraiment horrible à voir.

Naruto savait qu'il avait une belle allure. Enfant, il était un orphelin trouble fête et un peu dodu, seul et sans amis. Il était souvent le bouc-émissaire des autres et avait beaucoup souffert. À l'adolescence, ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Il était un peu plus accepté, ayant quelques amis, mais son physique n'était pas génial. Il avait des broches dans la bouche, de l'acné sur tout le visage et encore un peu de poids en trop.

Aujourd'hui, à 23 ans, étudiant à la fac, il était devenu très populaire. Il avait des amis loyaux et qui l'aimaient pour ce qu'il était, sa gentillesse, sa simplicité d'esprit et sa personnalité rayonnante attiraient désormais les gens vers lui. Physiquement, il était plus beau que jamais. Il était désormais loin d'être « dodu », possédant même un corps athlétique et musclé à souhait. Son poids en trop s'était changé en masse musculaire et son teint bronzé en faisait craquer plus d'une. Il était grand, ses cheveux blonds un peu plus long que dans sa jeunesse, et avait des yeux aussi bleu que l'océan. Sa bouche était plus parfaite que jamais, il avait pu dire au revoir aux affreuses broches quelques années auparavant et avait maintenant une très belle dentition, blanche à souhait. À la fac, il attirait indéniablement les gens. Il additionnait les relations, d'ailleurs, semblant ne jamais trouver la bonne personne.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, belle allure ou pas, il avait l'air d'un mort vivant. Il avait peu dormi, subissant encore les assauts des nombreux verres d'alcool ingurgités samedi soir. Il s'était levé de son lit ce matin à contre cœur parce qu'il avait un examen très important. Les vacances d'hiver étaient à portée de main, mais il restait les examens. Sinon, il serait resté volontiers dans ses couettes.

Il arriva dans la salle de cours étonnamment en avance, et repéra Kiba qui riait avec Suigetsu, un autre gars de son cours d'économie.

— Hey mec, lança-t-il en s'assoyant à leurs côtés.

— Voici le roi de la fête ! s'esclaffa Kiba en donnant une grande tape dans le dos du blondinet.

— Doucement, j'ai encore une migraine…

— Combien de verres t'as pris, nom de dieu ? ricana Suigetsu.

— Plus d'un.

— Ouais, il en faut plus d'un pour coucher avec…

Naruto bouscula brusquement son ami, le défendant de dire un mot de plus, mais Suigetsu, à côté, lui sourit de façon amicale.

— Oh t'inquiète, Naruto. Kiba m'a déjà tout dit.

— Quoi ?

Le regard bleu du blond se fit meurtrier, et il le riva droit sur son prétendu meilleur ami.

— T'as la langue bien dégourdie, ma parole ! Pourquoi t'es allé dire ça ? Je t'avais fait confiance moi !

— Relaxe, max ! se défendit Kiba. Suigetsu est l'ami de Sasuke, il saura peut-être comment t'aider.

— _M'aider ?_

Il la sentait mal, celle-là. Naruto demeura droit, et calme, même si la situation commençait à échapper à son contrôle. Qu'est-ce que Kiba entendait par là ? Bien sûr, Suigetsu était l'ami de Sasuke, l'un des seuls amis proches que le bâtard avait, mais il ne lui appartenait tout de même pas et passait beaucoup de temps avec lui et Kiba. Mais qu'est-ce que celui-ci voulait dire ? Qu'avait-il en tête ? Kiba et Suigetsu étaient deux garnements difficiles à battre dans le domaine de l'espièglerie, et ensembles, ils étaient pires que jamais. C'était pourquoi Naruto avait un peu peur.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais avoir besoin d'aide, les gars.

— Je croyais que tu t'intéressais encore à lui ? Votre histoire a duré un moment quand même… commenta Suigetsu.

— On n'a pas d'histoire, répliqua sèchement Naruto.

— Oh allez, tout le monde sait qu'entre vous il y a un truc. Officiellement ou pas.

— Mais la ferme, Sui, ok ? Je ne m'intéresse pas à ce p'tit con. Bon, peut-être à son cul… mais rien de plus. C'est un putain de frimeur. Il est hautain, orgueilleux, prétentieux, froid, narcissique, individualiste, antisociable et égoïste.

— Avec une belle gueule et un sacré derrière, termina Suigetsu.

— Ouais. Voilà.

— Eh ben, fit Kiba. Tu ne le portes décidément pas dans ton cœur.

— Mais c'est ce que je me tue à vous dire, les gars.

— Ok, ok, continua Suigetsu. Laisse tomber alors.

— Vous vous êtes parlés depuis… l'incident ? demanda Kiba.

— Nope. Ce n'est pas mon ami, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais, bouda le blond.

— Mais imagine qu'il t'en veuille ou, je ne sais pas moi, qu'il se fasse des idées ?

Naruto tourna un regard horrifié vers son ami.

— Par là, que veux-tu dire ?

— Qu'entre vous, il y a une chance… ? expliqua Suigetsu. Après tout, tu as beau être hétéro, lui est gay.

— Ou ne serait-ce que pour mettre les choses au clair, continua Kiba. Si pour toi il n'y a pas de lendemain à ce que vous avez fait, ce n'est peut-être pas le cas pour lui. Comme Sui' vient de le dire, il est gay.

Après un petit moment de réflexion, Naruto secoua la tête en soupirant.

— J'imagine que je devrai lui parler. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il… Je veux dire, pour autant que je sache, j'étais le seul à avoir montré un peu d'intérêt, à l'époque…

Naruto baissa la tête après avoir dit ces mots, d'une voix pleine d'émotions. Que lui prenait-il ? Pourquoi parlait-il avec tant d'animosité ? Ce n'était pas comme si ça datait d'hier. Ça faisait trois ans, et il s'en était remis.

Mais avoir couché avec lui l'avait mis tout à l'envers. Encore plus depuis que, tout en cuvant son lendemain de veille, il s'était remémoré de chaque détail de leur nuit. Et comme escompté, il avait été au-dessus, et avait pris plus de plaisir en une seule fois qu'en plusieurs fois avec ses conquêtes précédentes (et féminines). Il ne se rappelait pas avoir désiré quelqu'un aussi ardemment auparavant, et il ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool… Mais le corps de Sasuke lui était apparu si magnifique et si désirable, dans la noirceur de sa chambre…

Ce qu'il avait du mal à se rappeler, cependant, c'était la soirée qui avait précédé. Il ne se souvenait pas exactement de comment ils s'étaient abordés. Qui avait parlé à l'autre le premier ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés dans le même lit ?

Les étudiants commençaient à entrer, de plus en plus nombreux. Le prof arriva et Naruto se cala contre son siège. Il avait prit son crayon et avait sorti ses choses, prêt à affronter cet examen de fin de trimestre. Puis, son regard croisa celui d'un noir d'encre de Sasuke, qui venait d'entrer dans la salle — ce qui lui fit un choc. Sasuke, arrivant à la dernière minute ? C'était une première. Et il avait l'air si défait, si fatigué, lui qui était toujours sophistiqué et bien arrangé. Son apparence était parfaite et il n'oubliait jamais de placer une seule mèche de ses cheveux là où elle allait. À l'instant, il avait ses cheveux débraillés, lui donnant un air un peu plus rebelle, un peu plus sauvage — lui rappelant d'ailleurs le style qu'il avait trois ans plus tôt, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Son teint pâle, encore plus prononcé, et son visage fin… Non, Sasuke ne changeait pas. Il était parfait.

Après quelques secondes d'un échange visuel, Sasuke fronça les sourcils, un peu gêné, et détourna le regard. Il partit s'asseoir plus en hauteur et Naruto ne le suivit pas des yeux. Il les leva au ciel et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il ne pensait pas que Sasuke se ferait des idées, comme le proposaient Suigetsu et Kiba. Non. Sasuke n'allait pas s'imaginer des choses. Au contraire, c'était _lui_ qui s'imaginerait un tas de trucs ; Naruto avait toujours été le plus sentimental des deux. Celui qui avait plus de facilité à s'engager dans des relations, à tomber amoureux…

Sasuke, lui, allait désormais, sans aucun doute, le détester un peu plus.

* * *

 _Un jeune homme blond était assis à l'avant d'une voiture, le regard perdu vers l'horizon. Il avait une expression dure sur le visage, ses beaux yeux bleus reflétant la colère et la déception. Un homme dans la cinquantaine était installé derrière le volant, aux côtés du garçon._

— _Ça va bien se passer, fiston, déclara-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans l'habitacle._

 _Le moteur roulait toujours, mais la voiture était immobilisée. On pouvait voir un très grand bâtiment à droite et un immense terrain tout vert. Des étudiants se promenaient sur le campus de l'université, certains étaient assis en cliques, à l'ombre, d'autres sautillaient, se lançaient un ballon. La journée était ensoleillée, le ciel d'un bleu éclatant. Mais Naruto, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, ne semblait pas très enthousiasmé._

— _Tu sais que je déteste l'école. J'ai décroché mon diplôme de peine et de misère, et maintenant tu me forces à retourner en cours ! C'est injuste._

— _Naruto, tu as du potentiel, et je sais que c'est difficile, mais ça ne t'est pas impossible. Si tu travailles dur, tu vas réussir. Fais-moi ce plaisir._

— _Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te fait plaisir à toi. C'est moi qui devrais choisir mon avenir. Et je sais ce que je veux._

— _Naruto, tu ne peux pas travailler dans cette boutique de disques pour le reste de tes jours._

— _Et pourquoi pas ? grogna le jeune adulte en tournant la tête vers son père adoptif._

— _Ça ne rapporte pas assez._

— _Tiens donc. Tu m'as toujours dit que l'argent ne faisait pas le bonheur._

— _Non, mais il en faut pour vivre confortablement. Et un jour je ne serai plus là pour t'aider. Tu mérites mieux que de t'occuper d'une petite boutique modeste de disques de musique. Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer la fac._

 _Naruto grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe puis décroisa les bras pour défaire sa ceinture de sécurité._

— _Naruto, appela doucement l'homme._

 _Le jeune blond s'arrêta. Il ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers son aîné. Ce dernier soupira._

— _Écoutes. Faisons un marché. Tu vas en cours pour un trimestre. Si tu n'aime pas ça, ou si tu as vraiment de mauvais résultats, je te permettrai de rentrer à la maison où l'on pourra discuter d'une alternative. Ça te va ?_

 _Intéressé, Naruto regarda son père en haussant un sourcil._

— _Un trimestre ? répéta-t-il._

— _Juste un trimestre. Par contre, s'empressa de dire l'homme aux cheveux gris, je veux que tu sois honnête dans notre marché. Si tu t'en sors pas mal, et que tu te fais des amis, je veux que tu me promettes de continuer au moins un autre trimestre, et peut-être même plus._

— _Je ne crois sincèrement pas que ça arrivera, mais bon, ok. Marché conclu._

 _Ils se serrèrent la main et l'homme tapota l'épaule du jeune blond._

— _Ne t'en fais pas, fiston. Si je vois que tu es franchement malheureux, je ne te ferai pas languir ici. Je veux simplement que tu y ailles et que tu vois par toi-même les opportunités que tu as. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'école, mais donnes-toi une chance._

— _Mouais._

 _Sur ce, le jeune homme sortit de la voiture. Jiraiya, son père adoptif, sortit et aida Naruto à prendre ses valises. Il en avait deux, avec un sac bien rempli. Naruto les prit et lui adressa un petit sourire sans joie._

— _Merci papa. Ça ira._

 _Il s'aventura sur le campus et bientôt, Jiraiya ne le vit plus, le garçon ayant disparu à travers les méandres de corps d'étudiants qui grouillaient partout._

 _Naruto zigzaguait dans les couloirs des dortoirs depuis au moins dix minutes, en retenant des jurons. C'étaient de véritables labyrinthes ! Il finit néanmoins par trouver sa chambre et y entra en se demandant sur quel genre de colocataire il allait tomber, et réfléchissant à la demande de son père de se faire des amis. Pourquoi donc voulait-il tant qu'il retourne sur les bancs d'école ? Le lycée avait été terrible pour lui, à peine supportable et maintenant qu'il en avait fini avec ces années difficiles de sa vie, voilà qu'il était contraint de recommencer ! Non, mais il avait tout de même 20 ans, ne pouvait-il pas décider par lui-même ? Il devait malgré tout admettre que le marché de son père était une bonne entente, et était raisonnable._

 _Il y avait un garçon assis sur l'un des deux lits. Environ sa taille, les cheveux bruns, le teint foncé. Il lisait une bande dessinée, ses valises encore debout près du lit, pas défaits. Naruto regarda tout autour. La chambre était petite. Elle contenait deux lits assez près, ce qui était d'ailleurs très galère, puisqu'il ne connaissait pas le garçon qui allait dormir là tout près de lui. Il y avait un long bureau sur le mur de droite, où il y avait deux chaises, donc deux places pour faire les devoirs. À gauche, une porte que Naruto devina être la salle de bain. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, et un placard entre les deux lits._

— _Hey !_

 _Naruto se tourna en entendant la voix. Son colocataire venait de le remarquer. Il ferma la porte de la chambre et s'approcha du lit inoccupé, posant ses valises._

— _Salut, dit-il._

 _Il posa son sac et serra la main tendue._

— _J'm'appelle Kiba Inuzuka !_

— _Naruto Uzumaki, dit-il. Ravi._

— _Alors ? J'espère que t'es pas le genre de colocataire stricte avec des règles hyper compliquées. J'aimerais passer un trimestre cool et détendu, au moins ici, c'est l'endroit où décrocher, à mon avis. Où se détendre._

 _Naruto s'assit sur le lit et secoua la tête._

— _T'en fais pas. Au départ j'avais même pas envie d'être là, alors ce sera comme si j'étais pas là._

— _Ah bon ? s'étonna le brun._

— _Ouais, mon… mon père m'a un peu forcé la main, avoua le blond en baissant la tête._

— _T'es inscrit en quoi ?_

— _En musique, mais… je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ça. Tu vois, j'ai cette superbe boutique de disques où je travaillais. Le gérant était un super pote et un an ou deux de plus, et j'allais devenir son assistant, et qui sait dans quelques années, j'aurais sûrement hériter de la boutique. Mais mon père pense que je mérite mieux, il veut que je fasse de vraies études. Je suis nul à l'école, l'ai toujours été. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait à la fac._

— _Je comprends. Mec, c'est pas cool, ça. Moi aussi, mes vieux ont très insisté pour que j'entre à la fac. J'savais pas trop quoi faire de ma peau sinon alors je me suis inscrit. Mais écoute, tu vas sûrement adorer. Je suis en musique moi aussi._

— _Vraiment ?_

 _Kiba acquiesça._

— _Tu fais quel instrument, toi ?_

— _Un peu de tout, j'ai pas vraiment choisi à vrai dire, marmonna Naruto._

— _Il y a un option chant, si tu préfères._

— _Peut-être, j'y penserai. C'est quand, la rentrée ?_

— _Dans une semaine. On a le temps d'explorer les options offerts par programme. On ira les voir ensembles si tu veux. Oh, y'a aussi les clubs. C'est toujours intéressant d'en intégrer un, et ça aide à se faire de nouveaux amis. Ma sœur aînée est étudiante en dernière année, et elle a fait du théâtre pendant trois ans. Elle a adoré. Elle pense désormais devenir actrice, même si elle était pas dans un programme d'art dramatique. Parfois, on peut avoir la révélation de notre vie tout simplement en entrant dans un club. Moi, j'avais songé à un club de sport, ou de musique, un truc du genre._

 _Naruto écouta le garçon tout en fixant ses doigts, avec lesquels il triturait. Il en avait à dire, celui-là ! pensait-il. Il l'écouta déblatérer encore un moment avant que le portable du jeune homme se mette à sonner. Kiba se leva d'un bond._

— _Oh, faut que j'y aille. Mon pote m'attend. À plus !_

 _Et en un mouvement, il était sorti de la chambre. Naruto contempla le vide laissé dans la chambre et se remémora des années de lycée. Il avait eu quelques amis, mais aujourd'hui, un an après le diplôme, ceux-ci n'avaient même pas fait l'effort de le recontacter. Et même malgré ces quelques amitiés, Naruto s'était toujours senti affreusement seul. Incompris. Délaissé. Souvent maltraité par certains autres._

 _Il était physiquement plus beau qu'auparavant, son allure commençait à prendre forme et à être attirante. L'été dernier, il s'était mis à la musculation et au sport, mais pendant le lycée, il était désespérément moche, avec du poids en trop, des broches et de l'acné. Mais ça n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il détestait l'école. Les cours, les examens… Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça. Pourquoi lui infligeait-on cela ? Il s'en fichait d'avoir des études, d'avoir un autre diplôme. Il ne voulait pas revivre ce qu'il avait vécu…_

 _La semaine avait passé très vite. Naruto commençait à apprécier Kiba. Étonnamment, la vie sur le campus était différente que la vie au lycée. Les gens étaient cool, sympas, et il régnait une ambiance… presque… festive. Comme si les étudiants avaient hâte de commencer les cours. Naruto apprit bien vite que la fac était comme une seconde maison. La vie y était tranquille, folle, amusante. Le soir, les jeunes fêtaient, on entendait la musique dans les dortoirs — jusqu'au couvre-feu, cela dit. Le jour, lorsque Naruto accompagna Kiba sur le campus pour découvrir les différents clubs, il remarqua que tout le monde était sur le mode « enjoué » et « fêtard ». Des kiosques étaient installés, où les chefs respectifs des clubs donnaient des démonstrations de ce qu'ils faisaient dans leur clique. Certains dansaient, d'autres chantaient. Encore une fois, la musique s'entendait partout et tout le temps._

 _Naruto s'entendait bien avec Kiba. Ils avaient des affinités en commun et l'un comme l'autre était de nature simple et avait le sens de l'humour. Kiba l'introduisit bien vite à ses propres amis, qu'il connaissait du lycée, apprit-il à Naruto. Un dénommé Shikamaru, un garçon hyper intelligent mais paresseux, inscrit en droits ; un garçon appelé Shino, très réservé, mais gentil, inscrit en sciences pures ; une fille du nom d'Ino, intelligente malgré son allure de barbie idiote, inscrite en enseignement ; et finalement Sakura, une fille aux cheveux teints en rose, belle, mais un peu trop intello, inscrite pour sa part en histoire. Naruto les trouva sympathiques, et s'entendit aussitôt bien avec eux également._

 _Le vendredi, après une semaine à explorer les différentes options qu'il avait, Naruto décida d'intégrer l'équipe de football. Il s'était dit que le sport pouvait le garder en forme et de toute façon, il avait toujours été turbulent et avait toujours adoré bouger. Kiba choisit pour sa part un club d'improvisation, souhaitant découvrir de nouvelles activités._

 _Dimanche arriva, la veille de la rentrée. Naruto était assis sur la pelouse du campus, au milieu des festivités, au grand soleil et était entouré de Kiba et de ses amis. Il était heureux d'être ainsi entouré, mais n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler aussitôt à Jiraiya. Les cours n'étaient pas encore commencés et déjà, il avait des amis. Enfin, Naruto savait comment ne pas croire aussitôt à la réalité, que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Ces gens n'étaient peut-être là que parce qu'ils étaient les amis de Kiba. Il ne voulait pas croire déjà qu'ils étaient les siens aussi. Il connaissait cette déception quand, une fois seul, personne ne l'appelait, personne ne se souvenait de lui, qu'il existait._

 _Pourtant, ce jour-là, sous le soleil de fin août, tous ensembles, ils eurent beaucoup de plaisir. Un vent frais soufflait, rafraîchissant avec cette chaleur, et Naruto ne put nier qu'il s'amusait. Shino était un garçon réservé, mais sympa. Shikamaru était assez drôle, à sa manière, étendu au sol, les bras étalés derrière sa tête et somnolant ici et là. Ino était aussi fofolle que Kiba et Sakura était si intelligente que Naruto en fut profondément ébloui. Il la trouvait très belle, et très intéressante. Il la regardait sans pouvoir s'empêcher de la dévisager à chaque fois. Et la jeune fille lui retournait ses regards sous entendus, et ses sourires timides._

 _Ils passèrent la journée à discuter. Naruto apprit à les connaître et ils apprirent à connaître le blond. Ils parlèrent des cours, du trimestre, des clubs qu'ils avaient chacun intégré, s'échangèrent leur adresse électronique et leur facebook._

 _À la fin de l'après-midi, lorsqu'ils se mirent d'accord pour aller manger quelque part, Naruto, en se levant de son séant, posa le regard sur un garçon, au loin, plus seul que jamais, assis contre un arbre. Il avait les cheveux noirs, devant les yeux, ses vêtements étaient noirs également et il était assis de manière… refermée. Comme s'il était recroquevillé. Il avait un livre ouvert sur ses genoux remontés, même s'il avait des écouteurs sur les oreilles. Naruto le fixa longuement, jusqu'à ce que le garçon se relève et, alors, dans son mouvement, lorsque ses cheveux se dispersèrent de son visage, il put voir les traits fins et doux du jeune homme. Il prit son sac, son livre sous un bras et s'éloigna sans même remarquer Naruto._

 _Ce dernier le suivit des yeux, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ce ne fut que lorsque la main tendre et légère de Sakura se posa sur son bras qu'il se détacha de son espèce de transe. Il se retourna vers elle et sourit._

— _Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle._

— _J'arrive._

 _Naruto revit le garçon dans les dortoirs. Sa chambre était dans le même couloir que la sienne, tout au fond. Durant la première semaine de cours, il le croisa une fois. Le garçon tentait tant bien que mal de déverrouiller la porte de sa chambre, les bras remplis de livre et une guitare énorme accrochée à son épaule, paraissant presque plus lourde que lui-même. Naruto fronça les sourcils, près de sa propre chambre. Il était en musique lui aussi ? Il le vit laisser tomber son trousseau de clé et, à cet instant, décida de bouger, de sortir de son état de léthargie, dans lequel il se trouvait à chaque fois qu'il contemplait l'étrange garçon._

 _Il franchit les quelques pas le menant au bout du couloir et se pencha en même temps que lui. En se redressant, leurs deux regards se croisèrent. Naruto lui remit les clés en bégayant :_

— _Euh… Je… T'as besoin de… d'un coup de main ?_

 _De près, Naruto trouva qu'il avait vraiment un beau visage. Ce fut sa première pensée, spontanée et pure. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre, voilés et mystérieux, semblant renfermer mille et un secrets._

 _Mais bien vite, les fins sourcils noirs se froncèrent et une expression dure s'inscrivit sur le doux visage._

— _Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, merci ! grogna-t-il._

 _Naruto fut profondément secoué par le ton brusque et pratiquement menaçant du jeune homme. Naruto, choqué, recula d'un pas._

— _C'est bon, pas la peine de t'énerver. Je voulais juste t'aider._

— _Tu peux t'en aller, je me débrouillerai._

 _Il avait une voix calme, froide certes, mais basse sans trop être grave. Il avait l'air d'avoir son âge. Naruto se sentait mal pour lui. S'il était un nouveau, en première année, peut-être n'avait-il aucun ami… Mais son attitude froide et repoussante ne donna pas envie au blond de continuer à lui parler._

 _Malgré tout, songea-t-il, étant revenu sur ses pas, et tout en observant le garçon finalement réussir à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et disparaître à l'intérieur, il avait quelque chose de spécial. Quelque chose à propos de lui envahissait les pensées de Naruto et pendant les mois qui suivirent, il essaya de l'approcher quand l'occasion se pointait._

 _Il se trouva qu'il s'appelait Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, et qu'il était en musique lui aussi. Naruto avait choisi l'option chant en musique populaire, et Sasuke était en musique classique, au piano et à la guitare, donc leurs cours communs étaient réduits. Naruto le croisa quand même dans les cours de tronc commun, comme le cours d'histoire de la musique, et le cours de composition. Sasuke était toujours dans son coin, seul. C'était un garçon très renfermé, solitaire, mais Naruto l'avait une fois entendu jouer et il avait énormément de talent. Dans la salle de répétition, une fois, il l'avait entendu jouer du piano et avait trouvé son doigté parfait. Une autre fois, dehors, pendant le déjeuner, sous un arbre, il jouait de la guitare tout seul._

 _De son côté, Naruto passait un trimestre… mieux qu'il l'avait pensé le jour où Jiraiya était venu le déposer. Il y eut une semaine de congé prévue à la mi-session, pour que les étudiants puissent décrocher et avancer dans leurs travaux. Naruto passa cette semaine chez son père, et celui-ci voulut tout savoir. Naruto lui parla de Kiba, de ses amis, de Sakura, qui d'ailleurs lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Naruto parlait avec peu d'enthousiasme, mais avec tout de même un peu de joie._

 _Il ne lui parla certes pas de la principale raison de sa volonté de poursuivre le trimestre et peut-être même l'année entière : Sasuke. Sasuke et sa solitude touchante, qui l'atteignait, lui qui avait été si seul au lycée. Sasuke et ses tristes mélodies, qu'elles soient à la guitare ou au piano… Il voulait l'approcher, le comprendre, communiquer avec lui, mais il était si mystérieux, si impossible à déchiffrer… que ça le frustrait. Ce n'était pas pour sa possible future petite amie Sakura, ni pour son très bon ami Kiba ni pour les cours qu'il, malgré lui, trouvait très intéressants qu'il voulait continuer ses études à la fac. Non, c'était pour ce garçon aussi fascinant que magnifique._

 _La semaine se termina et les cours reprirent. Naruto parvint à se rapprocher un peu du jeune homme durant le cours de composition. Le professeur annonça le projet final, qui était une composition originale à écrire pour la fin du trimestre, à l'instrument du choix, à condition que ce soit un instrument différent de celui choisi au début de l'année scolaire. Naruto sourit en tournant la tête vers Sasuke, comme d'habitude installé au fond de la classe, le nez dans ses cahiers._

 _En sortant du cours à la fin de celui-ci, Naruto s'approcha avec un grand sourire du pupitre du garçon._

— _Hey Sasuke._

 _Le dénommé Sasuke redressa la tête et le dévisagea, les sourcils froncés. Naruto décida de ne pas attendre une quelconque salutation, et il continua aussitôt._

— _Tu sais ce que tu vas choisir toi ? Comme instrument pour la compo finale ?_

— _Et en quoi ça te regarde ?_

 _Sur ce, le jeune homme récupéra ses affaires, les fourra dans son sac en bandoulière et commença à se détourner pour partir. Naruto le rattrapa en posant une main sur son bras. Sasuke sursauta et se détacha aussitôt de son étreinte._

— _Attends ! Je voulais te demander un truc._

— _Demande ! s'énerva-t-il._

— _Putain, t'es vraiment pas d'humeur aujourd'hui, non ?_

— _Demande, Naruto, je n'ai pas toute la journée._

— _Ben, tu vois, j'avais pensé prendre le piano comme instrument. Je n'en ai presque jamais joué de ma vie._

— _Tu m'en vois ravi. Maintenant, pousses-toi de mon chemin._

— _Mais attends ! Je ne t'ai encore rien demandé._

— _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? soupira Sasuke en remontant la lanière de son sac sur son épaule._

— _Je sais que t'es hyper doué. Tu pourrais pas… disons… m'aider ?_

 _Sasuke le dévisagea longuement de ses yeux noirs transperçant. Naruto eut la sensation d'être complètement sondé, jusque dans l'âme. Puis, finalement, Sasuke répondit d'une voix bougonne._

— _Non, merci._

 _Il le contourna et disparut dans le couloir, le laissant là, seul dans la classe presque vide._

 _Naruto se retourna et fixa le cadre de la porte, par où il était sorti, et soupira profondément._

— _Tu t'intéresse à lui ?_

— _Non ! répondit Naruto, affolé, lorsqu'il raconta sa mésaventure à Kiba, le soir tombé, dans leur chambre. Je sors avec Sakura, t'as oublié ?_

— _Désolé, mais c'est que tu parles toujours de lui ces derniers temps, je me pose des questions. Alors, quoi ?_

— _Il est doué au piano. Je lui ai seulement demandé un coup de main, pour ma compo finale._

— _Ouais, bah, ce type là est connu pour être très… comment dire… repoussant. Je ne sais même pas s'il a un seul ami. Ah ouais, il en a un. Un grand gaillard blond, aussi étrange que lui, qui traîne avec lui depuis le lycée. Je t'aiderai moi, j'ai joué du piano longtemps au lycée._

 _Naruto accepta, le regard perdu. Un grand gaillard blond ? Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu. Jusqu'à maintenant, Sasuke était toujours complètement seul._

— _Depuis le lycée ? s'étonna Naruto après avoir tourné ses pensées un moment dans sa tête._

 _Kiba, avachi sur son lit, acquiesça._

— _Il allait au même lycée que toi ? insista Naruto._

 _Kiba se redressa, portant son regard sur Naruto et posant de côté sa bande dessinée._

— _Ouais. Mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé. Il a pas toujours été cet espèce de gothique antisociale, en fait, expliqua le brun en fronçant les sourcils au souvenir. Avant la dernière année, il était plutôt normal, je veux dire… il ne s'habillait pas uniquement en noir, il rigolait souvent et il avait beaucoup d'amis. Il faisait du sport aussi. C'était un type bien normal._

— _Ah bon ?_

— _Ouais. Enfin, tout le monde change non ?_

— _Mais son comportement est bizarre. Si tu me dis qu'avant, il avait plein d'amis et tout ça…_

— _Je trouve surtout que tu penses trop à lui, soupira Kiba. Mec, ce n'est même pas ton ami, oublie-le un peu. Si le pauvre gars ne veut pas d'amis et préfère mourir seul dans son accoutrement d'emo torturé, eh bien, soit ! Pour changer de sujet, Sakura veut qu'on sorte ce weekend. T'es avec nous ?_

 _Naruto acquiesça, l'esprit ailleurs._

* * *

Sasuke avait cessé de s'habiller en noir tous les jours. Vers la deuxième année de fac, il commençait à s'habiller plus normalement, et avait coupé ses cheveux, comme si sa période de dépression était terminée — cela dit, si dépression il y avait eue… Ses cheveux étaient tout de même un peu plus longs en avant, mais ça lui allait bien, et ça allégeait son visage que l'on pouvait mieux distinguer. Les vêtements plus colorés lui allaient mieux aussi, bien que ces dites couleurs soient tout de même plus foncées qu'éclatantes, et ça lui donnait un teint un peu plus santé. Il semblait aller mieux, un peu comme si tout le monde se doutait qu'avant il allait mal, qu'il s'exprimait dans son habillement et son comportement. Lors de la deuxième année, également, il avait intégré un club d'arts martiaux et le bruit courait qu'il était un sacré maître de cette discipline, si bien que Naruto avait préféré ne plus trop l'embêter.

Naruto n'avait cessé de penser à ce qu'il avait fait, samedi soir. Il avait souvent eu des conquêtes ainsi, après des soirées bien arrosées, mais jamais… jamais cela ne lui avait laissé cette sensation au fond du ventre. Non seulement, cette conquête-ci, il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier — alors que normalement, il ne se rappelait jamais du prénom de la fille ou des détails de leur nuit — mais il ne cessait de penser à lui. Et des souvenirs de leur première année le hantaient depuis. Pire : il avait envie de _recommencer_. Kiba avait raison : à l'époque, il s'était intéressé à Sasuke. Il l'avait trouvé si curieux, si mystérieux, si envoûtant. Et la frustration de ne jamais avoir pu s'en approcher, l'amener à s'ouvrir, avait toujours laissé un sentiment d'irritation au fond de lui. Sasuke était comme un vieux coffre au trésor, la clé était tout aussi enfouie, cachée au fond d'un océan. Il était presque impossible de l'ouvrir.

Les cours se terminèrent et Naruto souffla, enfin débarrassé. C'était le dernier de la semaine, donc le dernier du trimestre. Maintenant, c'était officiellement les vacances d'hiver. Il se dirigea vers le couloir d'un air morose, se remémorant de son père, décédé l'an dernier à la même date. Il marcha jusqu'aux dortoirs en admirant la magnifique journée à l'extérieur. Il était triste, triste que cette année, il ne puisse pas aller chez son père pour les vacances de Noël. Il lui manquait terriblement, et cette année, il devrait passer Noël et le jour de l'an dans sa petite chambre de dortoir. Son coloc', un type bizarre du nom de Kankurô, serait chez sa famille, sans doute.

Il reçut un message de Kiba lui disant qu'il ne pourrait pas le voir ce soir, puisqu'il serait occupé à faire ses bagages et cette pensée lui remit de la tristesse au cœur.

Arrivé à sa chambre, il déposa son sac et s'installa sur son lit pendant au moins dix minutes, les pensées allant et venant. Puis, il décida d'aller voir Sasuke. Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis samedi, ayant passé la semaine à se dire qu'il fallait qu'ils mettent les choses au clair. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il se résoudre à se dire qu'il n'y avait _rien_ entre eux ? Suigetsu avait-il raison en disant qu'il y avait un truc entre eux ? « Officiellement ou pas » ? Entre eux, cela avait toujours été une bombe à retardement. Ils risquaient d'exploser, de s'arracher les cheveux, de s'entretuer. Mais au fond, Naruto ne détestait pas le garçon. Au fond, quand on y pensait, ils pouvaient avoir des points communs. Tout deux avaient connus la solitude. Tout deux adoraient la musique. Mais… Au final, le connaissait-il vraiment aussi bien qu'il le pensait ?

Naruto referma la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea dans les dortoirs en sachant parfaitement bien le chemin menant à la chambre du brun. Il frappa, le cœur battant, soudainement bien nerveux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire. S'excuser ? Mais s'excuser de quoi exactement ? Avaient-ils été tous les deux complètement saouls ? Et puis, même s'ils l'avaient été ? Que devait-il dire ? « Désolé, ça ne se reproduira pas » ? Et s'il avait envie que cela se reproduise ?

Naruto secoua sa tête et frappa à nouveau, se sermonnant mentalement après. Il devait au moins lui laisser le temps de venir à la porte… !

La porte s'ouvrit finalement. Sasuke apparut, son regard tombant aussitôt dans le sien. Il portait un t-shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe de musique et une chemise à carreaux par-dessus, quelques bracelets noirs embrassant la peau pâle de ses bras à merveille. Il portait un jean bien moulant et une paire de converse. Ses cheveux étaient un peu défaits, comme s'il était en séance de ménage intensif. Naruto se tendit brusquement, une fois face à face, et inspira profondément.

— Hey ! Euh… Je… j'peux entrer ?

Sasuke le considéra un instant, puis se déporta sur le côté pour le laisser entrer. Naruto fit quelques pas dans la petite chambre bien semblable à la sienne. Deux lits doubles — un petit luxe réservé aux finissants — et un long bureau sur lequel prônaient deux ordinateurs portables. Deux sacs traînaient au sol. Des livres, des cahiers, des crayons, quelques disques de musique. Une guitare et un sac de sport dans un coin. Naruto remarqua l'absence évidente du colocataire de Sasuke.

— Tu voulais me parler ? demanda celui-ci au bout d'un instant.

Naruto se retourna. Sasuke venait de refermer la porte et s'appuyait sur celle-ci, les bras derrière le dos, les mains accrochées à la poignée. Naruto l'observa. Son visage, ses lèvres fines, d'un rose pâle. Il se rappela, dans la vision floue de sa mémoire, les avoir mordillées, embrassées, avidement, cette fameuse nuit de samedi. Il sentit le feu lui envahir les joues et une certaine tension se faire ressentir dans son pantalon.

 _Mince… Pas ici… Ne pense pas à ça, Naruto !_

— Je voulais juste qu'on parle de samedi… Ce qui s'est passé… En fait, qu'on…

— Te bile pas pour ça, s'enquit Sasuke et Naruto entendit un brin de nervosité dans sa voix. On était tous les deux ivres morts.

— Alors… euh… tu m'en veux pas ?

— Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ?

— Premièrement, je n'ai pas été très tendre avec toi, et euh…

— On a fait ça à deux, relaxe. Ça veut dire que j'étais consentant, Naruto, ajouta-t-il.

Un léger sourire carnassier pointait le coin de ses lèvres, lui donnant un petit air séduisant et diablement excitant. Naruto crut s'évanouir.

— Cool, alors.

— Désolé pour le bordel, au fait, marmonna Sasuke. J'suis en train de faire mes bagages.

— Ah, pour les vacances ?

— Ouais.

— C'est bien…

Il se tut, ayant l'impression de dire vraiment n'importe quoi. Sasuke était toujours collé contre la porte. Son regard était intense, noir, profond, rempli de… de quelque chose que Naruto ne déchiffra pas, mais sembla connaître. Le silence était gênant. Naruto n'avait qu'une envie : s'approcher, l'empoigner par les hanches et le retourner pour le baiser. Comme cette nuit-là.

Au lieu de quoi, il toussota et, embarrassé du regard posé droit sur lui, fit quelques pas en détournant la tête.

— Ok alors… Je vais y aller. C'est cool qu'on en ait discuté.

— Ouais, acquiesça Sasuke en se décalant de quelques pas sur le côté.

Naruto lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et ouvrit la porte. En plongeant de nouveau dans les yeux noirs si caractéristiques, si particuliers, si spéciaux, Naruto se mit à réfléchir à leur relation.

— Est-ce que… est-ce qu'on est toujours amis ?

 _A-t-on simplement été amis un jour ?_ était sûrement la véritable question.

Sasuke ne fit que hocher la tête.

— Ouais, bien sûr, dit-il nonchalamment.

Naruto le salua et sortit, regardant la porte se refermer. Il n'était pas trop sûr de ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il était sûr d'une chose : ce désir forcené et profond dans son pantalon… n'était pas son imagination.

* * *

 _Le trimestre avançait et le jour de la représentation arriva bien vite. Naruto avait appris, par hasard, que Sasuke avait choisi le violon comme instrument. Il s'était débrouillé pour le maîtriser aussi bien qu'il maîtrisait le piano et la guitare, et à chaque fois qu'il jouait, c'était toujours aussi beau et émouvant. Naruto, de son côté, avait également trouvé le moyen de devenir un tant soit peu doué au piano, aidé de temps à autre par Kiba, même si celui-ci était très occupé de son côté. Il avait composé une petite ballade de trois minutes, inspiré par sa petite amie, avec qui les choses allaient plutôt bien, mais… secrètement, par Sasuke._

 _Il l'observait souvent, le regardait jusqu'à plus soif. Le matin, il s'installait souvent seul sous son arbre, et jouait, ou lisait, ou écrivait. Le midi, il était à la cafète, encore une fois, dans son coin, à manger si terriblement seul. Le soir, il était assis sur la balançoire du parc qui était sur le campus du collège. Un vieux parc démembré que personne ne fréquentait presque jamais. Et en automne, il était encore plus triste à voir, avec ce vieil arbre qui perdait ses feuilles au-dessus de ses vieilles architectures en bois._

 _Une fois, il l'avait entendu jouer à la salle de répétition. C'était un vendredi soir, tout le monde était sorti. Il passait dans le couloir, pour remettre un travail sous la porte du bureau d'un prof qui se trouvait juste à côté. Il avait osé pousser doucement la porte. Perdu dans ses pensées, dans sa musique, Sasuke ne l'avait pas remarqué. Et Naruto avait été fasciné par son visage tandis qu'il jouait. Ses doigts étaient si naturels sur le clavier, son visage porté devant, ses yeux qui observaient le vide avec tant de… d'attention. Sa tête se penchait de temps à autre, ses yeux se fermaient ici et là, mais se rouvraient pour regarder ses doigts, puis devant lui à nouveau. Ses sourcils se fronçaient quand la mélodie devenait compliquée. C'était comme si, quand il jouait, contrairement à la vie quotidienne, son visage s'ouvrait sur ses sentiments et c'était ce que Naruto trouvait si affreusement beau._

 _C'était bizarre à dire, mais magnifique à regarder, surtout dans la douce ambiance de cette musique mélodieuse. Les notes étaient tendres, tristes, mais avec tout de même un peu d'espoir en elles. Comme si à mesure que le jeune homme jouait, son malheur s'estompait, laissait place à du réconfort et du soulagement, et cela s'entendait. Naruto se demandait même si Sasuke jouait à mesure, si c'était écrit ou totalement improvisé..._

 _Sa ballade, il l'écrivit d'un coup, profondément inspiré par les expressions du visage de Sasuke quand il jouait. Il l'avait gardé en mémoire et y repensait le soir dans sa chambre quand il écrivit les notes, comme si elles coulaient de source. Il retourna à la salle de répétition, quand il fut certain que Sasuke n'y serait pas, et s'installa au piano, celui-là même que le jeune homme avait caressé de ses doigts, et fit ses essais. Il présenta sa composition à la fin du trimestre avec le titre « River Flows In You (2) », parce que les émotions coulaient comme une rivière sur les traits de Sasuke quand il se laissait emporter par la musique comme par un courant rapide emporté par la mer jusqu'à l'océan._

 _Sasuke, assis dans la salle lors de la journée des présentations, avait le visage aussi fermé que d'ordinaire. Mais Naruto joua malgré tout en se permettant de fantasmer sur Sasuke, imaginant un sourire sur ses lèvres, chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu, d'ailleurs._

* * *

Avec Sakura, ça n'avait pas duré. Il s'était confié à Kiba, un soir, juste avant le départ pour les vacances de Noël. Il avait rompu avec la jeune fille parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours penser à Sasuke, à le regarder, et il ne trouvait pas cela juste pour Sakura. Kiba avait alors demandé s'il était gay, et Naruto avait répondu aussitôt que non. Et il ne l'était pas. Toute sa vie, il s'était considéré hétéro. À cent pour cent. Il avait toujours regardé les filles. Il avait toujours été attiré et séduit par les corps féminins. Et désormais, plus que jamais auparavant, les jeunes femmes s'intéressaient à lui. Il n'avait jamais été aussi « populaire » au lycée, et bien franchement, il adorait, jusqu'ici, sa vie à la fac.

Mais Sasuke… Sasuke était différent. Il y avait une force d'attraction très puissante qui le menait à lui. Et plus qu'une attirance physique, Naruto avait envie de le connaître, envie que le jeune homme s'ouvre. Il ne savait comment s'expliquer ces sentiments étranges qu'il nourrissait à son égard. Ils étaient si compliqués, et pourtant, pour Kiba, tout était franchement très simple :

— T'as le béguin pour lui, mon vieux, avait-il dit à l'époque, nonchalant.

— Tu rêves, s'était vexé Naruto. Je ne suis pas gay.

— Et si tu étais bi ? Ça ne change rien, idiot. T'es mon pote quand même.

Et ces mots semblaient avoir délivré Naruto d'une certaine… réclusion. Il se mit à penser au fait d'avoir le béguin pour lui, et finit par l'accepter. Par accepter qu'il était peut-être bi, au final.

Alors, il s'était mis en tête de se rapprocher du garçon. Mais cela s'était avéré un échec cuisant. Sasuke le repoussait toujours à coups de « Laisse-moi tranquille, idiot » et « Je n'ai rien à te dire, cancre » et pleins d'autres insultes toutes aussi jolies.

— Il était diablement coincé à l'époque, commenta Kiba.

Il était dans la chambre de Kiba. Il était venu le voir tandis qu'il rangeait ses choses dans ses valises, n'ayant pu résister à lui parler. Depuis le temps, Kiba était devenu son meilleur ami. Son confident, son frère. Kiba fourrait ses t-shirts en boule dans sa valise, tout en écoutant le blond lui parler des pensées — et souvenirs — qui l'assaillaient depuis sa nuit d'égarement avec Sasuke.

— Ouais, acquiesça-t-il. Au fil des ans, il s'est un peu ouvert, mais il a toujours été très distant avec moi. Pourtant, je ne lui ai jamais _dit_ que j'avais une attirance pour lui. Je veux dire, verbalement.

— T'as envie de le défoncer, mec, soupira Kiba. Arrête de tourner autour du pot. Va le voir, parle avec lui et, peut-être, par miracle, il en a envie aussi.

— Je n'ai pas seulement cette envie… C'est juste que, depuis samedi, je… c'est comme si c'était remonté en moi, à la surface, tout ce que j'ai refoulé depuis que cet idiot m'a définitivement rejeté. Cette envie de le connaître, cette envie qu'il s'ouvre à moi…

— C'est fou ce que le sexe peut rapprocher deux personnes, commenta Kiba.

— C'est plus que du sexe…

— C'est ce que je dis. Ça complique les relations. Je n'ai jamais compris comment certaines personnes s'entendent pour avoir du sexe sans sentiments. Les « sex-friends », tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

— Ça ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire, grogna Naruto. Ça m'obsède depuis samedi, tu ne peux pas savoir.

— Oh je le sais, figure-toi, lança Kiba.

Naruto soupira et, quelques heures plus tard, Kiba partit, rejoignant sa famille. Ils se dirent au revoir et Naruto décida, après quelques instants tout seul, de sortir.

Il marcha sur le campus, vêtu d'une veste, puisqu'il soufflait un vent frais, mais supportable. La fac était déjà vidée de moitié. Les profs partis dans leur famille autant que les étudiants, même si certains d'entre eux étaient restés, n'ayant aucune famille ou ne pouvant pas s'y rendre pour telle ou telle raison. La cafète était ouverte, les réfectoires et les salles de répétitions, de sports ou de loisirs divers étaient ouvertes également. En marchant, Naruto se mit à réfléchir.

C'était surtout la première année à la fac qui avait été difficile avec Sasuke. Plus les mois passaient, les années, plus le jeune homme devenait moins distant, moins froid. Avec le recul, Naruto s'était souvent demandé si par hasard le jeune homme n'avait pas été ainsi, sur la défensive, parce qu'il lui serait arrivé quelque chose, mais encore une fois, il n'avait jamais pu vraiment le savoir. Lors de leur deuxième année, ils avaient encore une fois été ensemble dans les cours communs, dont le cours d'exercice de chant. Et cette année-là, Sasuke avait été un peu plus apte à travailler en équipe de temps en temps. Mais jamais ça n'avait été l'amitié profonde entre eux. Le noiraud ne parlait jamais beaucoup, et était toujours aussi peu gentil avec lui, l'insultant quand ça lui chantait.

Une fois, ils s'étaient engueulés, et cette fois-là, cela avait été le premier jour de leur relation ultra compliquée, surtout très dangereuse. Il ne suffisait que d'une petite goutte pour faire raviver le feu entre eux. Et Naruto n'avait jamais su exactement de quelle feu elle brûlait, cette relation venimeuse.

Et à travers ces trois années de fac, ou plutôt ces deux années et demi, Naruto n'avait toujours pas su découvrir le jeune homme au plus profond de lui. Sasuke ne parlait _jamais_ de lui. Même lors de la deuxième année, quand Suigetsu était apparu dans le décor et qu'il était devenu le meilleur ami de Sasuke, ce dernier ne s'était jamais confié. Suigetsu, qui était également devenu l'ami de Naruto et Kiba, leur avait appris que Sasuke était un livre rempli de secrets, mais un livre très difficile à lire.

Naruto, en rentrant vers les dortoirs, résigné à passer la soirée — et peut-être les vacances entières — tout seul, passa dans le couloir menant à la chambre de Sasuke et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, décida de changer ses plans et passer voir si le jeune homme était déjà parti...

* * *

 _C'était un matin de janvier. Une fine neige tombait, et restait à peine au sol. Les cours avaient repris depuis quelques jours, et Naruto marchait sur le campus en direction du bâtiment où se trouvait son premier cours de la journée quand il aperçut Sasuke, assis sur un banc, penché sur un livre. En plissant les yeux, Naruto se rendit compte qu'il ne lisait pas. Il utilisait plutôt le livre comme appui et était en fait en train d'écrire._

 _Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et, confirmant qu'il était en avance, se tourna et marcha en direction de l'emplacement du garçon. En s'approchant, il se rendit compte avec horreur — et un serrement au cœur — que Sasuke pleurait. Il écrivait quelque chose d'un geste agressif, brusque, pesant très fort. Ses épaules tremblaient, tandis qu'il retenait des sanglots, mais quelques uns d'entre eux parvenaient tout de même à se faire entendre. Des larmes tombaient sur le papier, faisant couler l'encre par endroits. Fronçant les sourcils, Naruto se racla la gorge._

— _Euh… Salut Sasuke._

 _Le jeune homme ne sursauta pas. Il ne fit que s'arrêter dans son écriture enragée, et releva la tête, le dévisageant de ses grandes perles noires larmoyantes. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Naruto n'avait jamais vu autant d'émotions à la fois dans le regard du garçon. C'était comme un puits rempli de sentiments, et Naruto tenta de toutes les repêcher, mais ne pus rien en faire, car la colère, bientôt, les couvrit toutes, prenant toute la place dans les yeux de Sasuke._

— _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'écria-t-il, rageusement._

 _Encore une fois, Naruto réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais entendu autant d'émotions dans sa voix tremblante._

— _Hey… fit Naruto doucement. Ça ne va pas ?_

— _Quelle perspicacité, Sherlock ! répondit Sasuke méchamment. Laisse-moi tranquille !_

— _Les cours vont commencer… marmonna Naruto, mal à l'aise._

 _Le jeune homme était tellement à fleur de peur… ça lui brisait le cœur._

— _Ils peuvent bien se passer de moi pour une fois ! Ne me dis pas que t'as jamais séché une seule fois, toi !_

 _Naruto ne répondit rien. Sasuke avait raison. Il avait séché une ou deux fois, et ce n'était pas la mer à boire. En plus, Sasuke avait une meilleure excuse que lui. Pleurer ainsi… Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Est-ce que quelqu'un lui avait dit un truc ? Fait du mal ? Et cette lettre… à qui écrivait-il ? S'il écrivait à quelqu'un… Peut-être que c'était une composition, un poème, ou quelque chose… Mais il doutait qu'une chose comme ça puisse le mettre dans cet état._

 _Sasuke rebaissa la tête, se refermant comme un huître et continua à pleurer, comme si désormais il s'en fichait que Naruto soit là. Comme si ça ne lui dérangeait plus d'être vulnérable, fragile devant quelqu'un. Ou comme si la douleur avait dépassée le stade du supportable..._

 _Naruto ne pouvait se résigner à s'en aller. Résolu, il s'approcha et l'obligea à ranger ses choses. Les cascades d'eau dévalant de ses joues, Sasuke se laissa faire mais, une fois debout, tiré par la main du blond sur son bras, il eut la force de rappliquer._

— _Mais laisse-moi tranquille à la fin ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu vois pas que je n'ai envie de voir personne ? Va-t-en ! Tu vas être en retard à ton cours !_

— _Désolé, Sasuke. Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Au diable ce fichu cours._

 _Il prit le sac du jeune homme, attrapa sa guitare qu'il mit sur son autre épaule, et attrapa de nouveau le bras de Sasuke._

— _Viens, je te ramène à ta chambre._

 _Il s'apprêta à tirer le garçon après lui, mais Sasuke demeura sur place, ses jambes figées, incapable d'avancer. En se retournant, Naruto eut un choc. Auquel il ne sut absolument pas comment réagir._

 _Sasuke avait posé ses mains sur son visage et tremblait plus que jamais. Il pleurait. Comme ça. Dans ce petit matin de janvier, sous une fine neige triste, il pleurait. Devant lui. Près de lui. Il tombait, il s'effondrait en mille miettes près de lui et près de personne d'autre, pas même ce grand blond qu'il avait vu de temps en temps autour de lui tel un garde du corps..._

 _Timidement, Naruto posa par terre les affaires de Sasuke et, doucement, prudemment, sans trop savoir si le noiraud allait exploser de colère, le prit dans ses bras._

 _Il ne se passa rien. Le matin était tranquille. Paisible. Après quelques secondes, sans retirer ses mains de son visage, et sans avoir cessé de trembler et pleurer silencieusement, Sasuke se colla un peu plus contre le corps du blond, s'y appuyant. Le cœur rempli de tristesse, Naruto le resserra contre lui. Il ne sentit rien de plus que le corps de Sasuke tremblotant se rapprochant de lui, ses pleurs qu'il essayait de cacher._

 _Alors Naruto l'enveloppa contre lui, le protégeant du monde. Ne sachant pas de quoi il le protégeait, mais il le protégeait… avec certitude et conviction._

 _Ce jour-là, il se souvenait l'avoir ramené à sa chambre. Quand il l'avait quitté, Sasuke était muet comme une carpe, le regard fuyant et perdu dans ses pensées. Pas un seul « Ça ira » ou un « Merci » ne fusa dans la chambre quand il le laissa. Naruto retourna en cours et, doucement, le temps fila. Sasuke n'avait pas reparlé de cet… « incident ». C'était à peine s'ils s'étaient tous les deux reparlés tout court. Le printemps était arrivé et plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, ce moment spécial sombra dans l'oubli et Naruto poursuivit sa vie. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de l'année que Naruto trouva le courage d'admettre son béguin pour le jeune homme. Il le trouva un jour à la cafète. Il n'eut à peine le temps de lui parler que Sasuke lui demanda de le laisser tranquille. Sa voix, ainsi que son regard, si fermé et froid, si… dur, brusqua le blond plus que ce dernier ne l'aurait pensé._

 _Et il en fut blessé, même s'il tenta de nier la chose après coup. L'été arriva et Naruto rentra chez son père en racontant à ce dernier qu'il avait adoré son année et qu'il comptait poursuivre. La saison chaude apporta au blond réconfort et bien être, et la deuxième année de la fac commença sur une note positive. Son club de sport de l'année précédente, ainsi que ses entraînements qu'il n'avait pas arrêtés pendant l'été, l'avaient transformé physiquement. Il connut une popularité jamais escomptée dans sa vie et il accumula les relations amoureuses. Il devint pratiquement un don juan et se mit à se dire fermement qu'il était hétéro, à cent pour cent, de peur, de sentiments refoulés, d'incertitude peut-être. Il était devenu, cela dit, très confiant et heureux._

 _Entre Sasuke et lui, c'était de l'amitié, de la rivalité, de la haine frisant l'agacement. Ils s'entendaient bien ici et là, et d'autres fois, s'arrachaient la tête. Sasuke était moins distant, mais toujours compliqué et « coincé ». Naruto avait oublié l'année dernière. Il avait oublié son béguin persistant et frôlant l'amour, qu'il avait eu pour le jeune homme, et poursuivait sa vie comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé, comme si ça n'avait été qu'une erreur de parcours. Il avait enfoui ce moment au fond de sa mémoire, tout comme cette matinée froide et triste durant laquelle Sasuke avait pleuré dans ses bras… ce moment où il avait été plus proche que jamais du jeune homme._

* * *

Il avait le poing levé, prêt à frapper à la porte, quand Sasuke ouvrit. Il était habillé comme un peu plus tôt, et sans pouvoir s'y préparer, il sentit son désir revenir en force. Ils se dévisagèrent, se fixèrent, leurs regards se mêlant, plongeant l'un dans l'autre. Naruto remarqua vaguement la chambre de Sasuke, à moitié plongée dans l'obscurité, une simple lampe allumée sur la table de chevet. Le brun devait être en train de lire, un bouquin traînait sur le matelas…

Bien vite, il s'intéressa au jeune homme. Sasuke était accoutré du même t-shirt que tout à l'heure, mais avait abandonné la chemise à carreaux. Elle était accrochée sur une chaise, dans le fond de la chambre. Quant au jean, il saillait toujours aussi bien les jambes parfaites de leur propriétaire. Naruto avait du feu dans les yeux, sous la peau, dans la poitrine. Et ce feu allait devenir sauvage. Bientôt.

Au bout d'un trop long instant, plutôt que les « Salut » habituels et le « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » que Naruto s'était attendu à entendre, ils se sautèrent dessus. Il en mourait d'envie, depuis samedi dernier. Et Sasuke aussi, visiblement. Naruto le ressentit, dans la vibration de leurs corps, dans sa façon de s'abandonner à lui. Ses bras s'accrochèrent aux épaules larges du blond tandis que Naruto, fermant la porte d'un coup de pied brusque, attrapa de manière possessive la taille du brun. Il y plaqua ses mains, presque violemment, et tous deux se dirigèrent aveuglément au lit. Sasuke, d'une main tandis que le blond l'allongeait sur les draps, poussa son bouquin qui tomba au sol sans aucune importe accordée à son état.

Ils s'écrasèrent sur le lit, s'embrassant déjà, affamés l'un et l'autre. Naruto enlevait déjà son t-shirt, détachant sa bouche de celle de Sasuke que lorsque besoin était. Il arracha avidement ses vêtements tandis que Sasuke lui enlevaient les siens. Ils étaient pressés, impatients, insatiables, voraces, ils en voulaient _plus_. Ils furent nus assez vite, se caressant, glissant leurs mains partout, s'embrassant comme si la fin était proche, comme si tout pouvait leur être enlevé d'une minute à l'autre. S'embrassant à en perdre le nord.

Naruto empoigna fermement les cuisses blanches qu'il passa autour de son bassin et plongea son visage dans le cou de Sasuke. Il entendait son souffle court, sentait sa main tendre qui caressait sa nuque, passée autour de ses épaules. Sasuke avait toujours été fin, son corps était petit, et ses mains étaient aussi fines, presque des mains de filles, et il adorait leur toucher sur sa peau. Elles le chatouillaient, lui apportaient un plaisir sans nom rien qu'en le frôlant. Il embrassa la peau tendre di cou pâle, faisant glisser ses dents sans les enfoncer, ce qui fit frissonner le brun.

— Sasuke…

Il remonta le bassin du jeune homme de façon à ce que son sexe bien dressé effleure l'entrée palpitante, invitante… Il transpirait, il tremblait, il n'en pouvait plus…

Frémissant, Sasuke tourna la tête, fuyant à contre cœur les lèvres du blond qui cherchaient les siennes, ivre d'amour, et tendit le bras pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il y prit un préservatif et une petite bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il balança au blond. Ce dernier grogna, impatient, brûlant de désir. Mais il respectait trop le jeune homme pour ignorer cette demande. Après tout, il voulait le baiser, et même s'il aimait quand c'était féroce et brutal, il ne voulait pas le blesser pour autant.

Il enfila la capote de ses doigts tremblotants et s'empressa, sans plus attendre, de verser une quantité généreuse de lubrifiant sur son sexe. Puis, à la demande de Sasuke, aussi impatient que lui, il attrapa ses hanches, ses mains allant ensuite empoigner ses fesses, et il l'attira à lui pour s'enligner. D'un coup, il le pénétra, sans plus de préparation. Sasuke, jusqu'ici silencieux, poussa un long gémissement, qui se transforma en cri, d'abord de douleur puis de plaisir. Naruto, de son côté, était dans un brouillard de volupté, de ravissement, de jouissance. Le conduit était étroit, et chaud, si chaud… Il en tremblait férocement, et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se pencha, chopa la bouche de Sasuke pour un baiser fiévreux et commença aussitôt des mouvements de vas et viens au fond de son corps.

Le plaisir monta en lui, rapidement, se malaxant dans son bas ventre en un mélange de sensations cuisantes. Leurs souffles étaient saccadés, Sasuke étouffait des gémissements à n'en plus finir qui mouraient dans sa bouche. Naruto continuait à l'embrasser, l'étourdissant. Ses mains s'accrochaient à ses cheveux, parfois les tirant sans faire exprès. Naruto ne s'en souciait guère, ayant conscience de ses coups de butoir très durs et sûrement douloureux. Il était heureux de le faire en étant sobre. Ainsi, il avait toute sa tête et toute sa mémoire pour graver chaque seconde dans ses souvenirs. Dieu… Depuis combien de temps avait-il envie de Sasuke aussi fougueusement ? Était-ce depuis cette première année de fac ? Avait-il toujours eu cette telle attirance envers lui ? C'était plus que de l'envie, plus que du désir… Jamais, avec ses ex, il n'avait fait l'amour ainsi… avec tant de passion.

Ils étaient si emportés dans leur folle danse, dans leurs mouvements frénétiques et dans ce plaisir qui montait, menaçant d'exploser, que Sasuke ne songea pas un instant à se toucher en rythme avec les mouvements du blond. Le plaisir que ce dernier lui offrait était suffisant. Il baignait dans une jouissance aveuglante, lui faisant perdre ses moyens. Il avait à peine conscience de s'accrocher au cou de son amant, il avait à peine des sensations sur le corps, où les mains de Naruto s'arrêtaient. Leur étreinte était dure, brutale, il aurait sûrement des bleus, mais en même temps… c'était spécial. Naruto allait vite, ça n'allait plus tarder…

Il serra ses cuisses contre le corps de Naruto quand l'orgasme se fit sentir. Dans un ultime coup donné en lui, au plus profond de son intimité, Sasuke se sentit venir. Naruto le tint par la taille et le rejoignit bien vite dans la jouissance, éjaculant dans le préservatif.

Puis, il s'effondra sur le corps moite de Sasuke, le seul bruit dans la pièce pour les minutes à venir étant leur respiration. Naruto, après un long moment, se redressa et se retira de Sasuke, tirant au jeune homme un petit couinement à la sensation de vide qu'il produisit en sortant de son corps. Il se leva et alla jeter le préservatif dans la toilette. Il revint et s'installa près de Sasuke qui l'avait suivi de ses yeux fiévreux et un peu perdus, certes remplis d'étoiles.

— Désolé, marmonna le blond. Tu devais sûrement partir… J'ai… j'en avais juste tellement envie.

— Moi aussi, murmura Sasuke.

Naruto se releva sur ses coudes et contempla le visage détendu du jeune homme.

— Et maintenant quoi ?... On s'était dit que, samedi, c'était une... erreur…

Sasuke plongea dans son regard et, pendant quelques secondes, le sonda de ses perles obsidiennes.

— Il faut que j'y aille.

Naruto se sentit profondément déçu. Il ne le réalisa pas dans l'instant, mais cette simple phrase le blessa comme une lame coupant sa peau. Il se redressa, s'éloignant du corps chaud de Sasuke. Ce dernier se releva à son tour, et essuya les dégâts avec des papiers mouchoirs qu'il prit dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Puis, il se pencha et récupéra ses vêtements, lancés à l'aveuglette dans leur précipice.

— Mon père devait venir me chercher, je… je passe les vacances chez moi, tu te souviens ?

— Naturellement, dit Naruto, essayant de camoufler la blessure dans sa voix.

Il le regarda s'habiller et s'habilla ensuite, se disant qu'il devait partir pour que Sasuke puisse verrouiller sa chambre. Une fois debout, tous les deux rhabillés, Sasuke lui adressa un regard presque vide.

— T'en fais pas, je… je le voulais autant que toi.

— Ça va, répondit Naruto. C'était stupide… Je… Je ne peux jamais contrôler ma foutue libido…

Il lâcha un petit rire nerveux, sans joie. Sasuke posa une main maladroite sur son épaule, et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cette main dans ses cheveux, sur son visage, sur sa nuque… plus bas sur son corps...

— Joyeux Noël, Naruto.

— Joyeux Noël, Sasuke.

Et ce soir même, ils furent à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre.

* * *

— _Tu vas bien, toi ?_

Naruto sourit dans le combinée.

— Oui, t'inquiète pas pour moi, répondit-il.

Tsunade, la dernière femme de son père, l'appelait souvent depuis la mort de celui-ci. Ils avaient été proches durant les dernières années, tous les trois. Naruto, parfois, aimait penser qu'elle avait été un peu comme sa mère. La femme blonde, costaude, grande et à caractère très impulsif, était une femme forte et Naruto s'était toujours senti bien en sa présence, comme protégé. Il l'adorait et, même si elle n'avait aucune obligation envers lui, n'étant ni sa mère, ni sa tutrice, elle continuait à prendre de ses nouvelles et à le voir de temps en temps.

— _Tu semblais un peu préoccupé, dans ta voix._

— C'est juste que je me sens un peu seul, j'imagine. Tous mes amis sont rentrés chez eux pour les vacances.

— _Je comprends ça mon petit. Je suis désolée, écoute, si j'avais été en ville, je t'aurais emmener manger quelque part._

À nouveau, Naruto eut un sourire — cette fois-ci un peu triste. Tsunade était en voyage, à l'étranger et il ne se souvenait plus trop pourquoi.

— C'est gentil, murmura-t-il.

— _Allez gamin, souris ! Je te promets de t'emmener bouffer des ramens à mon retour !_

Il laissa échapper un rire et Tsunade, à l'autre bout du fil, l'imita.

— _Ça c'est mon p'tit Naruto._

— Dis, Tsunade…

— _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

— Si… tu avais quelqu'un que tu aimes, mais que tu ne sais pas comment en être… absolument certain, que ferais-tu ?

Naruto se mordilla la lèvre, attendant la réponse, avec le cœur qui battait la chamade. Tsunade n'était pas dupe, et surtout pas née de la dernière pluie. Après un petit silence, elle soupira.

— _Il est chez ses parents pendant les vacances ?_

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

— Comment sais-tu que c'est un gars ?

— _Un jour tu m'as parlé de ce garçon, aux cheveux noirs. Tu ne t'en es sûrement pas rendu compte, gamin, mais tu parlais de lui avec une telle passion à l'époque que, tu sais, j'ai pas pu faire autrement qu'additionner deux et deux._

— Oh… Euh… Oui, il est chez ses parents, marmonna-t-il, gêné que cette femme ait élucidé tout ceci avec une telle facilité.

— _Et il te manque ? Là, à l'instant, as-tu envie de le voir ?_

— Terriblement, lâcha-t-il malgré lui.

— _Ne cherche plus, Naruto._

Naruto était épaté. Tsunade, avec deux questions toutes simples, avait réglé le problème. Il était amoureux de Sasuke. Voilà, aussi simple que ça.

Un sourire embarrassé s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres, puis une ombre passa dans ses yeux.

— Ouais, d'accord, mais… lui ?

Tsunade n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que quelques coups furent portés contre la porte de sa chambre.

— Oh, un instant Tsunade. Il y a quelqu'un.

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte sans plus de cérémonie.

La personne qu'il vit, là, debout, planté à attendre qu'il ouvre, lui fit écarquiller les yeux et perdre la voix.

— _Eh bien, qui est-ce ?_ demanda Tsunade. _Je croyais que tous tes amis étaient dans leur famille ?_

Il était toujours immobile, perdu, figé devant le jeune homme qui venait de frapper à sa porte. Il avait un sac sur une épaule et sa guitare sur l'autre, et portait une légère veste grise, dont le capuchon était encore sur sa tête.

— Oh merde… souffla-t-il. Tsunade, euh… Je te rappelle, d'accord ?

Il entendit un petit rire et un « Voilà peut-être la réponse à ta question », dit d'une voix malicieuse, un peu comme si Tsunade avait compris de qui il s'agissait. Gêné, Naruto balança son portable sur son lit et s'empressa de faire entrer son invité, refermant la porte et lui adressant un sourire.

— Salut ! Mais… q-qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pas que ça ne me fasse pas plaisir que tu sois là, mais… euh…

Sasuke s'avança sans dire un mot, et posa sa guitare et son sac. Il se retourna ensuite en retirant sa capuche.

— Salut, dit-il.

— Je te pensais chez tes parents.

Sasuke ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

— J'avais envie d'être ailleurs.

 _Ici._

Naruto le fixa sans comprendre.

— Oh… Ah bon. Je… Tu veux qu'on aille manger ou boire un truc au café étudiant ?

Sasuke lui fit alors un sourire, si beau, que Naruto crut perdre ses moyens définitivement.

— Détends-toi, tu es beaucoup trop nerveux, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Il souffla un coup, réalisant qu'en effet, il était nerveux. Pourquoi, donc, était-il nerveux ? Sasuke lui sourit à nouveau en le regardant soupirer. Il était si mignon… Il rougit légèrement en s'installant sur le lit du colocataire absent de Naruto.

— Mon… mon frère va se marier, déblatéra-t-il dans le silence gênant.

— Vraiment ? répéta Naruto.

— L'été prochain. On ne parle que de ça à la maison. C'est un peu ennuyant, même si je suis content pour lui.

— Et c'est pour ça que tu as fait dix kilomètres pour venir me voir, continua Naruto, ayant repris ses esprits et arborant désormais un petit sourire significatif.

Sasuke le contempla, l'autre jeune homme s'étant assis sur son lit, face à lui. Un espace d'environ deux mètres les séparait. Sasuke demeura pensif, muet, embarrassé.

— Je… déclara-t-il enfin, inspirant profondément comme pour se donner du courage. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'on a fait, avant que je ne parte. L'autre jour.

Naruto l'écouta, sachant très bien ce qu'ils avaient fait dans la chambre de dortoir de Sasuke. Cette fois-là, ils n'avaient pas été saouls, ni l'un ni l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas se rappeler. Jamais il n'avait fait l'amour aussi passionnément…

Il observa le visage de Sasuke. Ses fameux yeux noirs, qui étaient fixés droit sur lui, et son teint blanc, si singulier, ainsi que ses cheveux, un peu défaits par le vent hivernal.

— Ça m'obsède, poursuivit-il en constatant le silence de Naruto. Parce que cette fois, on était sobres… Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que… tu me détestais peut-être, et pourtant on l'a refait…

— Je ne te déteste pas, Sasuke.

Naruto, soudain gonflé d'espoir, se leva et rejoignit le jeune homme sur l'autre lit, oubliant complètement son colocataire qui était absent mais qui l'engueulerait s'il savait qu'il était sur son lit avec quelqu'un. Il s'assit aux côtés de Sasuke qui l'avait suivi des yeux. Il lui prit doucement les poignets et, prenant son courage à deux mains, plongea dans le regard sombre.

— Ça m'obsède aussi. Depuis qu'on a couché ensemble, et même si on était ivres la première fois, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. Pendant toute la semaine qui a suivie, je… je me suis rappelé de notre rencontre, notre première année à la fac.

Sasuke sourit timidement.

— J'étais un sacré numéro, murmura-t-il.

— Mais tu me fascinais à l'époque. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire, mais j'avais le béguin pour toi, et je crois qu'au fil du temps, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, même si on n'était pas spécialement proches.

La surprise se lut facilement sur le visage de Sasuke. Son expression était aussi tangible que lorsqu'il jouait du piano et qu'un million de sentiments y passait en une seconde. Naruto sentit son cœur louper un battement. Il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. Était-il vraiment en train de se déclarer ?

L'ambiance était normale, tout était terriblement ordinaire, banal, platonique. La chambre était éclairée par une faible lampe, sur la table de chevet de Naruto, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Avant que le brun n'apparaisse, il était en train de lire tranquillement à la lueur de la lampe, puis Tsunade l'avait appelée. Un silence ennuyant régnait, et pourtant, c'était un moment spécial.

C'était maintenant qu'il allait tenter sa chance. Il en avait eu envie depuis longtemps, bien longtemps…

— Amoureux de moi ? répéta Sasuke, incrédule.

— Tu… Peut-être que tu… ne ressens pas la même chose, et désolé si c'est le cas, il fallait que je te le dise.

— Non, marmonna Sasuke en secouant la tête, ne pouvant se résigner à détacher son regard de celui bleu du blond. Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ressens la même chose.

Naruto eut un mouvement de recul, et ses yeux s'agrandirent, un scintillement de bonheur venant ensuite les éclairer.

— Et ça fait longtemps ? demanda, craintif, Naruto.

— Oui. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit parce que pour une raison ou une autre tu avais cessé de me parler… enfin, je t'avais un peu repoussé aussi, avec mon comportement. Mais… je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais depuis le jour où j'ai pleuré dans tes bras. C'était en première année de fac…

Naruto écouta ses paroles en fronçant doucement les sourcils. Puis, dans sa mémoire embrumée, ce jour enneigé, ce petit matin paisible où il avait vu Sasuke pleurant assis sur ce banc refit surface. Il se souvint de ses bras s'enroulant naturellement autour de lui et le jeune homme se blottissant contre son torse, la fragilité à son état brut…

Le blond, lentement, eut une révélation.

— Tu te souviens de ça ? chuchota-t-il.

— Ce fut un moment spécial pour moi, avoua Sasuke à voix basse. Je traversais des temps difficiles et… personne ne m'avait jamais tenu ainsi dans ses bras. Je m'étais senti si bien… Même si je te trouvais chiant et un peu idiot, je dois admettre que… quand tu m'as enveloppé contre toi, je suis tombé sous ton charme. J'étais tellement touché… Personne ne m'avait jamais enlacé ainsi et… répéta-t-il nerveusement avant d'être interrompu.

Naruto avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes sans prévenir. Ce souvenir et les propos de Sasuke avaient remplis son cœur de joie et d'amour et, désormais, il ne reculerait plus devant rien. Il embrassa le jeune homme avec tendresse, prenant doucement son visage d'une main, caressant du pouce la peau douce et blanche.

Sasuke fut si surpris que pendant un instant, il ne bougea pas. Mais au bout d'un instant, il reprit vie dans ses bras et glissa les siens autour de la nuque de Naruto. Ce dernier, sentant des ailes lui pousser, enlaça tendrement le jeune homme à la taille et l'allongea sur le lit, se fichant royalement que ce n'était pas le sien. Il y eut dans leur étreinte tant de douceur, contrairement à la dernière fois, où cela avait été désir et tension sexuelle féroce et brutale. Cette fois-ci, c'étaient les sentiments qui possédaient le moment. L'émotion pure, la délicatesse qui les liait, ces souvenirs fragiles qui les avaient liés autrefois.

Naruto se retint de chaque côté du garçon pour ne pas l'écraser, et rapprocha son corps sans lâcher ses lèvres. Il avait fermé les yeux depuis longtemps et l'embrassait avec toute la conviction du monde, tout l'abandon dont il pouvait faire preuve. Sasuke, lui, glissait ses mains dans ses cheveux et, jamais, au grand jamais, Naruto n'avait embrassé avec autant d'humilité, d'amour. Il avait pourtant eu plusieurs petites amies, qu'il avait aimées, adorées. Mais jamais ça n'avait été aussi spécial, jamais une fille n'avait eu ce petit goût particulier, ce goût qui faisait bondir son cœur, nouer sa gorge, palpiter son estomac…

Doucement, Sasuke posa une main sur son torse et le repoussa.

— Attends, Naruto.

Le blond s'écarta et plongea dans les yeux tourmentés du jeune homme.

Ils se redressèrent et, le cœur battant, de nouveau aussi nerveux qu'au début, Naruto contempla Sasuke qui le regardait aussi silencieusement.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il tout bas.

— Je voulais te dire quelque chose. En venant ici, c'était pour t'avouer un secret enfoui en moi depuis longtemps.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

— Tu sais, reprit aussitôt Sasuke. Au début, j'étais très distant et très… comment dire… rude, avec tout le monde. Surtout avec toi, puisque tu étais l'un des seuls qui insistait, qui persistait à vouloir être mon ami. J'étais méchant et froid.

— Ouais… Et alors ? Tu as changé.

— Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'avais ce comportement ?

— Ouais, avoua le blond en souriant. Si tu veux me le dire.

Sasuke se redressa, s'assoyant de façon plus droite et Naruto le vit inspirer profondément. Il avait détaché son regard du sien et fixait désormais ses mains qui, nerveusement, tremblaient.

— Un an avant d'entrer à la fac, je…

Deux yeux noirs se levèrent et croisèrent les billes azures du blond.

— J'ai été violé.

Naruto ressentit, plus que la réalité qui lui bondissait au visage, toute la peine et la souffrance refoulée dans ces paroles. Troublé, étonné et incapable de parler, il laissa le jeune homme continuer. Ses aveux, il le devinait, devaient être difficiles à mettre en son.

— J'avais dix-huit ans et, l'agresseur, c'était un collègue de travail de mon père. Il était jeune, dans la trentaine, et moi j'avais un béguin stupide pour lui. Il fallait avouer qu'il était très séduisant, et il s'en est rendu compte. Ça s'est passé chez moi, un soir où mes parents étaient absents. Il est débarqué en me demandant si j'étais seul. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ses intentions, alors j'ai dit oui. Je l'ai fait entrer et il m'a posé des tas de questions. Par exemple, si mes parents allaient rentrer bientôt et, comme un idiot, j'ai dit qu'ils étaient partis pour le weekend et que mon grand frère passait la nuit chez un ami. Comment aurais-je pu savoir ?

Sasuke prit une pause bien méritée. Son souffle était court, Naruto avait l'impression qu'il revivait cette soirée fatale. Il le vit se lécher les lèvres et poursuivre ensuite, son regard toujours aussi fuyant.

— On a passé une soirée normale. Il nous a payé de la pizza et on a regardé des films. Puis il a commencé à me toucher. Au début, je ne comprenais pas vraiment, et après j'ai saisi. J'ai commencé à paniquer et j'ai voulu me débattre, mais il m'a frappé. Il m'a dit tout un tas de choses… Il a dit d'arrêter de faire semblant, d'arrêter de faire l'adolescente effarouchée, qu'il savait que je l'aimais, que je le trouvais attirant. Qu'il savait que c'était ce que je voulais. Il m'a dit que je n'étais qu'une petite salope et qu'il savait que j'aimais ça. J'ai été si humilié…

Naruto fronçait les sourcils, dégoûté par ce qu'il entendait. Sasuke leva enfin les yeux vers les siens pour poursuivre son récit.

— Et voilà ce qu'il est advenu de ma virginité. Il est parti après avoir fait ce qu'il voulait de moi. J'ai été comme une larve tout le reste de ce weekend. Mon frère est resté chez son ami plus longtemps que prévu. Et quand ma mère a appelé pour m'annoncer qu'ils rentraient finalement, j'ai couru sous la douche et j'y suis resté… une éternité. Ensuite, j'ai fait semblant.

— Tu ne l'as dit à personne ? s'étonna Naruto, sentant son cœur se serrer.

— Si, avoua Sasuke, ce qui rassura aussitôt le blond. Il m'a fallu environ deux semaines, mais je l'ai dit à mon père. Il était hors de lui, j'ai cru qu'il allait assassiner le gars de ses propres mains. Et dans mon malheur, ça m'a un peu fait plaisir… Tu sais, depuis tout petit, mon père avait toujours eu d'yeux que pour mon frère, si parfait, si… intelligent. J'étais dans l'ombre, si on veut. Et voir que j'étais aussi important pour lui m'a vraiment fait du bien…

— C'est ton père, quand même. C'est normal, Sasuke.

— Maintenant, tu sais tout. Mon père m'a un peu forcé à m'inscrire à l'université. Il disait que ça me changerait les idées, que ça me permettrait de respirer mieux si je m'éloignais pour un temps, que je pourrais guérir et rencontrer des gens… me faire des amis. Mais j'avais peur, si peur, et… j'avais aucune envie de me lier avec qui que ce soit. J'étais incapable de faire confiance.

— Ça se comprend.

— Aujourd'hui, j'ai tourné la page et ça va mieux. La musique m'a beaucoup aidé, elle a toujours agi comme une cure pour moi… et je vais bien maintenant. Je voulais seulement que tu le saches.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire grandement, mais tout de même complètement retourné par cette histoire. Il n'aurait jamais pu deviner que c'était cette vérité immonde qui se cachait derrière le comportement de Sasuke. Désormais, ça se comprenait. Il avait été violé… Comment aurait-il pu vouloir se lier d'amitié ? Il devait avoir été si profondément atteint. Il avait eu peur de faire confiance, n'avait eu aucune envie d'avoir des amis, et même de tomber amoureux… Et c'était totalement compréhensible…

— Merci. Merci de me l'avoir dit.

Sasuke sourit doucement en retour.

— Et… à propos de ce type ?

— Il est derrière les barreaux aujourd'hui, lui apprit Sasuke. Il s'est tiré dans le pied en me violant sous mon propre toit. Il avait misé sur le fait que je ne dirais rien, mais il s'est planté. Mon père a eu toutes les preuves. L'ADN sur la vaisselle, des traces de son sperme sur le canapé, enfin… Cela a été un jeu d'enfant. Et puis il avait tout une série de viols à son actif. J'étais sa seule victime en âge, d'ailleurs. C'était un pédophile. Mon père l'a traîné en justice et c'est tout juste s'il ne l'a pas défiguré avant. La cause s'est gagnée facilement. Depuis, mon père est si protecteur envers moi. C'est touchant, mais parfois un peu lourd…

— Tu as de la chance, fit Naruto. J'aimerais avoir encore mon père.

— Oh, je… j'ignorais qu'il était…

— Mon vrai père est mort à ma naissance, expliqua Naruto. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais quatre ans. L'année suivante, un homme m'a adopté et c'est devenu mon père. Il est mort l'année dernière. Et il me manque tellement.

— J'imagine, murmura Sasuke.

Naruto se sentait bien. Lui qui, quelques heures plus tôt, se morfondait, triste d'être complètement seul pour le jour de l'an. Déjà que Noël avait été bien mélancolique. Mais maintenant que Sasuke était à ses côtés, tout était plus beau, meilleur, et il se sentait juste bien. Il était ému par l'histoire de Sasuke, par sa confiance en lui, et par son père qui lui manquait horriblement.

Alors, sans savoir pourquoi exactement il se sentait si vulnérable, il se pencha et prit Sasuke dans ses bras. Il le serra fortement, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il avait besoin de l'enlacer. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul. De savoir aussi que Sasuke allait vraiment bien, malgré cette histoire horrible, arrivée quatre ans auparavant…

— Ça va ? fit la voix de Sasuke après un instant.

— Très bien.

Naruto renifla et s'écarta.

— Très bien, répéta-t-il. Je t'aime.

Sasuke poussa un petit rire devant la déclaration si subite. Une douce coloration rose s'étendit sur ses joues et il regarda Naruto avec tant d'espoir dans les yeux.

— Naruto, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

— Bien sûr.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre du bas, hésita un long moment, puis se lança enfin :

— Peux-tu me jouer cette ballade que tu as écrite lors de ce premier trimestre ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils, brusquement épouvanté. Sasuke parlait-il vraiment de… de _cette_ composition ?

— Quoi ?

— Elle était pour moi, non ?

— Oui, déclara-t-il sans même hésiter. Mais… Bordel, Sasuke, tu t'en _souviens_ ?

— Oui, chaque note.

Naruto n'en revenait pas. Son cœur battait la chamade.

Dans sa tête repassèrent les nombreux jours de ce fameux premier trimestre. Ce trimestre, durant lequel il avait essayé d'aller de l'avant dans sa vie désastreuse, après avoir souffert de solitude durant le lycée. Et Sasuke, de son côté, essayant de se reconstruire après un viol… Tout deux des êtres brisés qui s'étaient cherchés de loin, et retrouvés au sein d'une musique triste, mais heureuse toute à la fois. Une musique qui se cherchait aussi.

Naruto se souvint subitement de cette ballade qu'il avait intitulée « _River Flows in You_ », parce qu'elle évoquait les émotions qui coulaient sur le visage du brun comme une rivière quand il s'abandonnait au plaisir de jouer.

Alors ils sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la salle de répétition où le piano les attendait. Naruto s'installa nerveusement et Sasuke s'assit à ses côtés. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur le clavier en réfléchissant. Au départ, le piano n'avait jamais été son instrument fétiche, mais avec ce travail de composition, il avait appris à en jouer. Inspiré par Sasuke, il avait appris à devenir un excellent pianiste. Et cette ballade, qu'il n'avait pas jouée depuis le jour de la présentation de ce travail, il se rendit compte qu'il avait encore en mémoire chaque accord, chaque note.

Il la joua comme s'il n'avait jamais cessé de la fredonner. Sasuke à ses côtés, comme si sa place y avait toujours été.

Ils furent tout deux bercés par cette mélodie lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, beaucoup plus tard. Naruto ne se souvenait pas exactement de comment ils se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser, mais il se rappelait avoir passé la porte de la chambre avec les bras du brun pendus à son cou et ses lèvres accrochées aux siennes. Ils finirent leur course sur le lit du blond, entre des éclats de rire et des baisers langoureux, et y firent l'amour, précipitamment, avides, assoiffés, certes avec une tendresse jamais crue possible autant chez l'un que chez l'autre.

Naruto, en étreignant l'intimité du jeune homme, avec plus de douceur que les deux dernières fois, ne songea pas une seconde au salaud qui l'avait violé, et à sa colère que quelqu'un ait pu faire du mal à Sasuke. Il s'occupa de lui faire voir des étoiles, de l'aimer, de le caresser avec tout l'amour du monde. Il prit plaisir à mémoriser chaque petite caresse du brun, de ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux, sur ses épaules, du frottement de ses cuisses contre sa taille, de l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux quand il les retourna pour continuer dans cette position. Il fut heureux à la façon dont ses mains glissaient sur la peau frémissante du garçon, de son bassin à son dos, de ses poignets à ses genoux.

Et il ne songea pas à tous les souvenirs de sa première année d'université. Il ne pensa pas au viol de Sasuke. Il ne pensa pas à son père qui lui manquait, ni à rien d'autre. Tout en embrassant Sasuke à en perdre tous ses repères, il était tout simplement heureux, vivant.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs esprits, quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto sourit et embrassa le front du jeune homme.

— Et maintenant on est quoi ? demanda-t-il en refoulant un éclat de rire.

— Tu es mon petit ami, répondit Sasuke, la voix ensommeillée, un sourire planant malgré tout sur son visage pâle, mais rougissant. Maintenant endors-toi.

Il se blottit contre le torse humide de Naruto et ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras, puis se rendormit, docilement.

Lentement mais sûrement, sur ces agréables instants, la nouvelle année débuta. Et Naruto ne se sentit plus jamais seul. Il s'endormit, insouciant, heureux, avec un air dans sa tête qui jouait et se répétait sans cesse, une douce ballade qui berça tendrement ses rêves.

La vie reprit, comme si elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée.

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

(1) L'histoire se déroule aux États-Unis. En anglais, « collège » fait référence à l'université.

(2) « River Flows In You » est une pièce du compositeur Yiruma.


End file.
